The Other Salvatore
by BTR14
Summary: Season 3 Based: Reeling from Stefans departure, Elena tries to move on with her life without him but is shocked when a face from the Salvatore's past reveals itself bringing wisdom and chaos with them. Damon and Stefan have been hiding a deadly secret from Elena and their friends in Mystic Falls and that secret comes with the name of Amelia Salvatore.


**Authors Note: Been writing this for a while, Hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think :)**

**Season 3 based. Starts from episode 1. **

As darkness fell over Mystic Falls there was a new resident in town and Amelia was finally home. As she walked through town and passed the Mystic Grill she knew that what she had been looking for was here and that ... was _family_.

…

As morning dawned on the residents of Mystic Falls the aftermath of Stefan's actions was on Damon's mind, how could he have turned into such a monster in the space of 24 hours? What was Klaus's plans for him now that he was a ripper?

As these questions ran through Damon's mind he didn't realise that someone also very close to him was about to cause trouble for him and the one's he cared for.

* * *

Elena poured her coffee trying to not think about the chaos that had followed the sacrifice.

Jeremy walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"You Ok Jer?" Elena asked

"Yeah fine, just tired that's all" He Replied, he wasn't ready to tell her about Vicki and Anna until he understood it himself.

"You ready for school" A voice from the living room called

"You know what, I think it will be good to get away from all the supernatural for a few hours" Elena tried to keep optimistic as Alaric walked into the kitchen.

Jeremy looked at her like she was crazy

"Well lucky for you, you have history first with your favourite teacher" Alaric smugly said

Elena threw a sarcastic smile his way. Jeremy laughed a weak laugh. For the first time in a while it felt like they were a real family, whatever that was. Ever since Jenna and John died Jeremy felt lost without a guardian but Alaric made things just a bit easier.

* * *

Elena got out from her car to be met by Bonnie.

"Hey how you two doing today" She said almost cheery as she hugged Jeremy

" Ok but it is still morning, there's still time" Elena said

Jeremy decided to head to class, he didn't want to face bonnie, he couldn't risk spilling about his new fond friends.

As Elena and bonnie walked to class they were joined by Caroline. Her blond hair bouncing of her shoulders as she walked towards them.

"You ready for an hour of normal?" she said as she adjusted her bag and followed them into class. Bonnie and Elena both gave her sarcastic look and smile. Most students were in their seats when the three best friends entered the classroom. Elena shoved her bag to the side of her chair and couldn't help but look over at Stefan's seat when she looked up and saw that it was empty a small tear escaped from her eye.

"Alright class how are we all today" Alaric said cheerfully. Mumbles from the students filled the classroom. Alaric could see Elena staring at Stefan's seat. He coughed to break her focus, she smiled a thanking smile.

"So today we will be learning about the American West, Indians and all that stuff"

The door opening broke Alaric's train of thought.

The door opened to show a new face to Mystic Falls, the girl had brown wavy hair, this reminded Elena of Katherine, she was wearing a blue top with a black leather jacket and jeans. She looked like a normal teenage girl. She walked past Alaric with great confidence and sat in Stefan's seat. This made Elena sit on edge she made a fist with her hand. If anyone was going to sit in that seat it would be Stefan.

Bonnie felt a cold rush through her body, and Caroline could sense something but she wasn't sure what it was.

Most of the students were stunned and were staring at this new mysterious girl, some near the back didn't care and were staring towards the window.

"And you are?" Alaric finally said to break the silence in the room

"Amelia, I'm new" Her voice sounded harsh.

Throughout the whole hour Amelia did not say another word, Elena could swear she caught her staring at her a few times.

" We have a few minutes left, so would you like to introduce yourself to the class Amelia" Alaric questioned

Amelia kept complete eye contact with him while speaking.

"Sure, why not." She adjusted herself in her seat

"Where are you from" One kid spoke up. Amelia began to stand up.

" Here originally, I moved back a couple of days ago, haven't been here for a while, it's very different from what I remember" Elena thought she sounded a lot like Stefan from when she first met him.

"What's your last name sorry, didn't quite catch it at the beginning." Alaric got a pen from his desk as if to write it down.

Amelia paused for a few seconds, debating whether to tell everyone who she was. What the hell she thought, she loved to create mayhem.

"Salvatore."

With this Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Alaric all looked up in amazement. Other students started to whisper.

"What did you just say" Elena said as she stood up. She could not believe what Amelia had just said. Salvatore as in her Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

One kid shouted "are you related to Stefan?"

Another said " Hey Elena's Jealous" Elena was just about to turn to speak when the bell rang. Bonnie and Caroline got up from there seats and joined Elena's side. The other kids were making there way out of class, surely whispering about the latest news. But as Elena turned to question Amelia she was gone like she was never there. Bonnie and Caroline looked from one another to Alaric who was as bewildered as them. But Elena was struck to her core. What the hell just happened she thought.

**So what ya think? Already got the next chapter ready, so should be up soon if you guys want, let me know in a review! :)**


End file.
